


I'll Always Come Back To You

by UntiedNyx (Nyx_Breeze)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Breeze/pseuds/UntiedNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys do not have much time to date, so when they have the opportunity, they do not waste any time. PWP (an excuse to write porn) :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Come Back To You

They will start a tour soon, but have some world press to do. Don’t think that this is less stressing or easy. No, it is not! One day they were in Africa and the other they were in Japan. Beautiful places, by the way.

Japan was wonderful, but thank God, they are back in London now.

When they arrived at the airport, the car was already there waiting for them. Luckily, they all lived near each other. Well, Louis and Harry still live together.

Harry opened the door and step out to Louis enter their house with his baggage. They throw the baggage on the floor, didn’t cared with it. They are so tired.

– Going shower. – Said Lou, giving a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

– Ok, I will go soon. – Harry sat on the couch and let his head fall back.

He remember to call his mother. She always wants to know if he is well and if the travel was good. Even though it is late at night, as it was now, he had to call; she didn’t care about the time.

– Hi mom! – Said Harry with a sleepy voice.

– Hey sweetie. – She always answers with that lovely voice that always calmed him. – How was the travel? Is Louis ok? – And of course, she always asks for his boyfriend.

– Yeah, everything is good. – He smiled – I just called to say I love you… and that we talk latter.

– And I love you too, and love when you sing to me. Good night, son, get some rest.

– Good night, mom.

He hung up and rubbed his eyes wearily.

Louis entered the room and saw his boyfriend taking a nap on the couch. He walks toward him and caress his hair.

– Hey baby, go shower. – He said with a small voice and kissed his cheek.

Harry stood up and headed for the bathroom. Louis went to the kitchen, opens the refrigerator and gets a cup of water for them. Turned off the lights and walks to their bedroom. He threw himself into bed exhausted and covered with the blankets.

Remembering to pick up his phone and send a message to his mother. He was not able to connect, because it would be hours talking and telling the stories of the week. When he put the phone on the headboard, Harry left the bathroom and went to bed.

Harry knelt on the covers and bent down to kiss Louis.

– Love you. – Harry whispered

– Love you. – Louis answered

Louis put his arms around Harry’s neck when Harry lay completely on him. They love to kiss. Maybe because of the way they live. Jumping from place to place, with many fans and paparazzi looking for them, so they end up having no time for dating.

Harry’s hand slid up to Lou’s shirt and start caressing his belly. Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair and neck, but they never stop kissing and touching each other.

Harry's mouth dropped to his boyfriend's neck, licking and biting lightly. They loved leave marks on each other.

Louis took out Harry's robe, thus to have his boyfriend totally naked just for him. In addition, Harry wasted no time in removing Lou's pajamas.

– Why you put clothes? – Harry asked between kisses.

– I was cold. – Answered. 

– But you know that I always keep you warm. – Said Harry no stopping touch his boyfriend. – Want to keep the socks? 

– No. You said you would keep me warm. – Smirked Louis.

– Fucking right.

Harry would really fulfill the promise and started kissing his boyfriend's feet, making a light massage. Louis had a silly smile on his lips. Harry did not take long and his kisses went up until he gets to Lou's cock, where he gave a lick and without wasting more time, he swallowed it with pleasure.

Louis grabbed the sheets moaning. He loved when Harry gave him pleasure like this, taking greedily. He always had to take a deep breath to calm down himself, or things would end too quickly.

– Baby, grabs the lube and condoms. –Harry said, lifting his head and stretching his arms to grab things that Lou gave to him.

– Come here, I wanna kiss you. – Louis tries to say. 

They started kissing while Harry preparing his boyfriend. Louis’s hands went to Harry's cock, stimulating him. Both moaned between kisses, the desire and need increasing.

– Come on, I’m ready. – Louis said breathlessly.

– No. You will only be ready when I say. – Harry love to tease his boyfriend, made him beg.

– Stop teasing me. – Louis was really on the edge. Harry grinned.

Without give him much time to miss the feel, Harry put Louis's legs on his shoulders, put the condom, leaned down to joint their mouths together, and entered his boyfriend deep. Louis’s screaming was loud and he grabbed the curly hair heartily. Harry's thrust was fast and strong, giving no space between them.

– There, right there. – Louis was crazy with desire.

Harry lifted the body, placed Louis’s legs around his waist, and gripes the perfect thighs of his boyfriend. 

– I wish you could see yourself now, you look so sexy, baby. – Said Harry breathlessly.

Louis did not answer, because he could not stop moaning.

Harry felt that he would not last long and start to touch his boyfriend's cock at the same time. Louis, when touched, began to move his hips against Harry's lunge and bit his lips.

– So close.

– Let it go, baby.

Louis comes all over his belly with a husky cry. Harry couldn't take anymore and involved by Louis, he comes. Harry took off the condom and threw it in the direction of the trash, and lay down next to her boyfriend. Both still panting.

– I miss you, I miss us. – Louis said cuddling his boyfriend.

– I miss this too, Lou. – Said Harry kissing Lou.

– Let's sleep, I’m tired.

– Me too, you broke me.

– But at least you kept me warm. - Louis smirked.

– And I always will. - They went underneath the blankets and hugged. - Good night, love.

– Night, Baby.

Harry turn off the lights and within minutes the only sound heard was of their breath and everything was fine.

 

END


End file.
